


And How The Sky Drips (Hematolagnia)

by citrusfriend



Series: Poetry [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic spectrum, Blood, Gen, Grey Aromantic Character, Greyromantic Character, Internalized Arophobia, Metaphors, Pining, Poetry, Queer Character, Queer Themes, amatonormativity, basically this poem is me dramatically asking what is love without the baby dont hurt me, does not actually have any hematolagnia or blood, honestly this poem meaning is pretty open to interpretation thats a first for me lmao, its just the, the inherent eroticism of the sun and the moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusfriend/pseuds/citrusfriend
Summary: The moon bleeds stars onto the day,where the sun lives and breathes.
Series: Poetry [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1320233
Kudos: 1





	And How The Sky Drips (Hematolagnia)

**Author's Note:**

> Hematolagnia is the fetish for blood. I looked it up specifically to title this poem before I thought of a better title, and I read so many concerning fetishes on the way that I'm keeping hematolagnia in parentheses. If only to honor the struggle I endured to figure out what it was called.

The moon bleeds stars onto the day,  
where the sun lives and breathes.  
The sun bleeds light onto the night,  
where the moon finally learns peace.

I wish I could love like that.  
I wish I could love the sensuous, scarlet sacrilege of the body,  
the desecrated testimony of that which had been whole once.  
Oh, to love the tang of blood,  
to savor the flavor of another.

I wish I could bleed like that.  
I wish I could bleed something warm and shining,  
could drip a desecrated testimony of that which had been whole once.  
Oh, to bleed the overflow of love,  
to savor the fervor of another.

The moon bleeds stars,  
and the sun bleeds light,  
and each treasure that which is offered.  
Blood, light, and love alike, freely given,  
crafted into hallowed monuments--  
sacred testimonies that the heavenly bodies are whole once again.  
What is it like, my darling sky,  
to love like that?

**Author's Note:**

> 10/19/2020


End file.
